Sonny With A Chance of Chad?
by ricola12345
Summary: When Sonny's day goes downhill Chad desides to comfort her... Both have feelings for each other but will they tell each other how they feel? read to find out..
1. Chapter 1

Sorry this one may suck i wrote it at like 3am this morning so please go easy on me... Again i own nothing but the plot...

**Sonny's POV**

"Sonny?" I heard a voice, his voice, calling my name. "Sonny, are you in here?" This time the door to my dressing room opened and in walked, you guessed it, Chad Dylan Cooper. The boy who I could tell everything to. Well everything except the the fact that I loved him. I wont tell him because why would he love me? A nobody from Wisconsin.

"What do you want Chad?" I snapped. Looking towards him expecting him to gloat or something. Instead I found myself looking into a pair of sky blue eyes, looking directly into mine, filled with concern.

"I came to see if you were ok. After, you know, what happened today." He seemed really sincere.

Ok so your probably wondering what happened. Well here's the story. My day started out well, Tawni and i actually got along, Niko and Grady managed not to break anything, and Zora, well you know you never see much of her, was doing whatever she does. Then Dakota Condor decides she wants to tourture us some more over here at So Random.

Why not get rid of her you ask? Well there is a slight issue, she is the daughter of of Mr. Condor, the owner of Condor Studios, and our boss's boss. Well anyways Dakota wanted to control one of our sketches and of course, we couldn't refuse.

To make the story short she took over almost everything INCLUDING the SIcky VIcky sketch, my sketch, and so now I had no sketch. While she was distracted, I ran to Tawni's and my dressing room, closed the door, and began to cry.

"You ok Monroe?" he asked again. This time he was sitting next to me. I shook my head in response. "It'll be ok, Dakota just wants to ruffle up your feathers. She'll move on eventually."

"You sure?" I ask as tears slowly fall down my face.

"Completely sure." he reassured me as he reaches over to wipe away the tears from my face.

"I hope you're right." I sighed as I gave him a hug, an action that suprised us both. He suprised us both again when he returned the hug.

**Chad's POV**

I am madly in love with Sonny Monroe, and have been since she joined Chuckle City. She has told me things that has gone on in her life, since she joined So Random, that I think she hasn't even told her own mother. And I've been able to tell her everthing when I need too. Well everything except the fact that I love her. But why would she love someone like me? I admit, I'm conceded, stuck up, and frankly I can be annoying, but thats only one side of who i really am. I hope she knows that. And we argue non stop, even over the littlest things and always end the same.

_Flashback_

"Good!" I yell at her.

"Good!" She yells back.

"Fine!" I retort.

"Fine." She retorts back.

"Are we good?" I ask, even though I already know the answer.

"Oh, we're SO good!" She responds a small smile forming on her face.

I think she enjoys our petty arguments as much as I do.

I know it's not good.. but i'm working on chapter 2 at the moment idk how long the story might be so... Please review and tell me what you think.. again i own nothing but the plot... MANY THANKS ~~~~Ricola~~~~


	2. Chapter 2

I still own nothing but the plot...

**Chapter 2..**

**Sonny's POV**

Here I am being comforted by Chad, of all people. His arm still around me, he says "Have you ever wondered how our casts would react if we were dating?" I couldn't respond. I wondered what would make Chad say that out of the blue.

_Yes all the time _. I thought. "No, not really. Have you?" I asked wondering, no not wondering but hoping, if he had thought about it.

"No, not really." As he said this my heart crashed with a silent thud. I didn't know how to respond to that.

"Oh." I replied. _Oh? How stupid can you get Sonny? _ I felt like a complete idiot at that moment not knowing what to say.

"Yeah..." he replied. I could tell that he wanted to say more.

"Chad, I'm wondering..." I began trying to gather up the strength to ask the question that has been drilling through my mind. "If..." Why can't I do this.

"Sonny, while you're trying to figure out what your're trying to say, I have a question for you." his voice making me forget what I was about to ask.

"Go ahead. Whats your question?" I asked, getting nervous as the seconds passed.

"Sonny..." he started. "Sonny Monroe, will you be my girlfriend?"

I was shocked. _ YES! YES! YES! YES! YES! _ I tried to answer but no words formed. I nodded instead as a grin grew across my face. I could tell he was holding his breath, because when I nodded the air came out with a barely audible woosh. Next thing I know Chad had his lips on mine and we were kissing. It felt like we were in heaven.

When we pulled apart both our faces were flushed from either the the kissing or from our exitement of finally being able to tell each other how we truely feel about each other.

**Chad's POV**

"Sonny Monroe, will you be my girlfriend?" I asked holding my breath, not sure how she would react. When I looked at her for a response, I saw a smile, her smile, grow across her face and saw her nod. I couldn't control my self and I kissed her. It was better than any kiss I had ever had or imagined. It felt like I was in heaven and Sonny was my guardian angel.

"Chad?" I heard her ask when we finally pulled apart.

"Yes, Sonny?" I replied with a grin spreading across my face.

She looked a bit worried. "I think we will have to tell our casts soon." 

Confused I asked, "Why soon? Can't it be a secret for a while?"

"Afraid not." I heard a voice from behind me. I turned around to see her standing there with her hands on her hips.

"Thats why," Sonny replied she sounded a bit disapointed that it was found out so soon. "Tawni, what are you doing here? Shouldn't you be rehersing for your skit?" she asked in Tawni's direction.

"I was, but I needed a break so I could fix my make up. Then I walk in here to find a make out session going on between you and Chad Dylan Pooper." she answered with a glare. "Wait till I tell Niko, Grady, and Zora and see how they react."

"Tawni, please don't. Don't tell anyone. At least not yet." Sonny pleaded as she moved over to where Tawni stood.

"And why shouldn't I?" she questioned, with her hands on her hips.

"Because... Because... Because I'll tell everyone about Putty Two Shoes." she threatened. I was confused _Putty Two Shoes? _ A look crossed Tawni's face, it was a look of fear.

"Please don't!" she pleaded "Do you know what it will do to my image?" Tawni looked actually scared. I know it was real fear because Tawni can't act to save her life.

"Exactly. You don't tell anyone about Chad and I, and I won't tell anyone about Putty Two Shoes." Sonny had this round won by a landslide.

"Fine." she pouted in defeat. "You won this time but I will get you eventually." and with that she stormed out of the room.

"I'm sorry about that." Sonny apologized as she grabbed my hand. We both know that Tawni gets on her nerves. Heck Tawni gets on everyone's nerves.

"It's ok." I replied kissing her on the cheek. "Shall we do what we do best?" I asked her squeezing her hand before letting it go.

"Oh yeah." She grinned and nodded before I plafully stormed outta the room.

**Sonny's POV**

"Good!" I playfully yell at him.

"Good!" He replies back with a quick smile.

"Fine!"

"Fine!"

"Are we good?" I ask already knowing what he will say.

"Oh, we are SO good!" he replies with a straight face and winks at me quickly before making his dramatic exit.

I love these petty arguments because they mean absolutly nothing but only Chad and I know that.

**Chapter 2 is finished. I'll be working on chapter 3 soon. Sorry I'm not a good writer but oh well. comment and tell me what you think.. Remember i own nothing but the plot ... many thanks ~~~~Ricola~~~~**


	3. Chapter 3

Here's chapter 3 sorry it took a while to get put up i've been busy...

THE NEXT DAY  
**Chad's POV**

"Come in." I called when I heard a knock on my dressing room door. Hoping it was Sonny. I was so wrong it was Portland. I pretend to like her so I dont hurt her feellings. But on the inside she annoyed me because she bad mouthed Sonny behind her back. "Yes, Portland?" I asked so she could say what she wanted then leave.

"Chad I really like you and I know you really like me. So why don't you ask me out?" she asked with a pout. _Me like her? She has got to be kidding me. Besides I'm dating Sonny, but no one knows that. _

"Portland, we are just friends. Besides I'm dating someone else." I told her as politely as I could. As I said that, she kissed me. It wasn't like Sonny's kiss at all. Portland's was demanding and forceful and I hated every second of it. When I finally got away, I look up to see Sonny standing in my doorway, tears filling her eyes.

I see Portland stand up and walk out of the room. "Sonny wait, I can explain!" I call out as she runs out of my dressing room. _Great! _I think to myself. _What am I going to do now?_

**Sonny's POV**

"Chad you here?" I ask as I walk into his dressing room. When I walk in I see him lip locking with some brunette.

Chad see' s me and pulls away from the brunette and she turns around. Guess who it is? You guessed it, Portland. She leaves with a smirk on her face. I look at Chad and run out of the room. I hear "Sonny, wait I can explain." I didn't stop to hear his explanation. And I run straight for Tawni's and my dressing room, hiding the tears as they ran down my face.

"Sonny," I hear his voice on the other side of the door.

"GO AWAY!" I shouted as I threw a pillow at the door.

"Sonny, please listen to me," he begs, "Its not what it looked like. Portland came into my room saying how she loved me and stuff like that, and then she kissed me. I didn't kiss her, SHE kissed me."

When he finished, I was leaning against the door, tears running steadily down my face. When I opened the door I saw Chad standing there, his shoulders slumped down and his eyes were red and puffy.

"May I please come in?" he asked. He looked horrible and defeated.

I decided it would be better for us to talk to each other alone. After I let him in I decided to lock both of the doors to the room so that nobody could interupt us. We both sat down on my couch in the corner of the room. I still couldn't look at him, so I looked down at my lap instead.

**Chad's POV**

"I'm sorry." I told her, looking up at her, attempting to keep my voice steady. At this moment she looked so broken, like somebody had dropped a fragile doll from the top of a house. "Sonny, please look at me." Her head remained down as she shook it side to side. I leaned over and put my hand under her chin and lightly lifted her head up so she was looking at me.

"Chad, I don't know what to do. I've been hurt by guys so many times. I always believe that the next guy will be different then I'm proven wrong everytime. I don't know if I should believe you or not." while she was saying this the tears began to fall faster.

I pulled her in my arms and just held her. "Shhh, it will all be ok." I told her, hoping to believe that myself. I kissed her on the forehead and felt her warm tears begin to seep through my shirt. We just sat there, crying in each others arms.

"This may sound bad, but I'm glad this happened. I'm glad it happened, because it brought us closer and we were shown a side of each other that we usually don't show anyone.

I felt her sit up, "I agree, and I got to see the real Chad Dylan Cooper." She grinned as she said this. "I now know that Mr. CDC is a softie." as she said this she began to giggle.

"I got to see the real Allison Munroe too. The Sonny that is hurt and sensitive, the one that is strong but has her moments of showing that she is hurting."_ The Sonny that I keep falling in love with over and over again._ After I said that, I leaned over and kissed her on the cheek.

"Chad?" she asked blushing. I'm not sure if it was from me kissing her, something she was wanting to say or ask, or if it was from showing the true Sonny.

"Yeah? What is it?" I asked.

"I don't know if this is too soon to say or not but I really don't care. I love you." She didn't sound nervous when she said it.

"Allison Munroe, I love you too with all my heart!" I exclaimed, grabbing her in a big hug.

**Sonny POV**

"Chad?" I asked getting his attention. This is it, I was going to tell him I love him.

"Yeah?" he asks, "What is it?" he looked a bit confused.

"I don't know if this is too soon to say or not but I really don't care." I told him. Taking a deep breath I continued, "I love you." He looked at me for a second and began to grin.

"Allison Munroe, I love you too with all my heart!" he exclaimed as he grabbed me in a big hug. When he put me down, I looked up at him, put my arms around his neck and kissed him.

"Chad, now we can tell out cast members." I told him as I unlocked one door.

As I went to unlock the other door, Chad held his hand out towards me and I took it. With both doors unlocked and hand in hand, Chad and I walked out of Tawni's and my dressing room. Ready to tell our casts about us.

**Sorry its been a while since i've updated... i've been really busy with an Anime Convention, packing for California for a couple of weeks, and just life... lol well ch. 4 wont be up for a while cause my computer is a desk top and has to stay her O.O I hope you enjoyed this chapter... and i still own NOTHING but the plot **

**Many thanks ~~~~Ricola~~~~**


	4. AN

(A/N) Dear Sonny with A Chance of Chad? readers,

I've been really busy, had a serious case of writers block, and had no internet O.O.

I'll hopefully be able to upload chapter 4 soon.

Sorry I've been MIA.

Sincerely,

Ricola12345~


	5. Chapter 4

Sorry I havent updated in like FOREVER! That and I've developed a case of writers block. O.O This chapter is not going to be very long but i sorta need to update lol :) tell me what you think. Again I only own the plot...

Sonny's pov

Walking out of my dressing room hand in hand with chad we ran into Tawni who was looking down at this weeks edition of Tween Weekly.

"Can you believe that I'm not on this weeks cover of tween weekly?" she complained as she raised an eyebrow at Chad and I. "So Channy actually exists now?" she questioned as she walked into the dressing room.

"Channy? Who's that?" Chad asked with a confused look on his face. I just rolled my eyes at him.

"It's Chad and Sonny combined." I sighed. "Are you really that clueless? Oh wait..." I paused and giggled.

"Probably... Oh wait..." Chad pouted and I ruffled up his hair a bit. His hair is so soft, I love the way it felt between my fingers. "Hey! Watch the hair! It's part of the masterpiece." He finished as he motioned to his face.

"What masterpiece?" I giggled as I saw the look on his face change to a look of defensiveness.

"The one you are looking at." He pouted. He was so cute when he pouted.

Chad POV

"Channy? Who's that?" I asked. I knew that was the couple nickname that was given to Sonny and I. I pretended to look confused and she bought it. After all I AM Chad Dylan Cooper, the greatest actor in our generation.

"It's Chad and Sonny combined." She sighed and rolled her eyes. She looked so cute when she sighed. _Stupid cute._ "Are you really that clueless? Oh wait…" she giggled. I knew she was joking… I hope.

"Probably… Oh wait…" I pouted as she messed up my hair. But I didn't mind, I loved the way her fingers felt through my hair. "Hey! Watch the hair! It's part of the masterpiece." I replied dramatically motioning to my face.

"What masterpiece?" she giggled. I knew she was joking but I instantly became defensive.

"The one you are looking at." I pouted. I knew she loved it when I pouted, but I was slightly offended even though I knew she was kidding.

I leant over and gave her cheek a kiss. She instantly blushed. _She is so cute when she blushes, you did well Chad, you did well. Wait, why am I think talking to myself? _As we arrived to the Randoms prop house, she gave my hand a gentle squeeze and I felt relief wash over me. I didn't realize that I was nervous. Wait CDC never gets nervous, _except when it involves Sonny, _replied the voice in my head.

I looked over at her and asked, "Ready?"

"As I'll ever be…" She replied. She looked so nervous, probably as nervous as I looked.

"And, here we go." I sighed as we turned into the prop house still holding hands.

End of chapter 4. What did y'all think? What do you think is gonna happen?


End file.
